finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Tonberry (Final Fantasy X)
Don Tonberry is an optional monster from Final Fantasy X. He is bred in the Area Conquest section of the Monster Arena after at least one of each fiend in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth is captured. Don's attacks are identical to those of the regular Tonberry and Master Tonberry, although they do much greater damage. He counters every attack with a strong Karma, and on each turn takes a step forward. After taking five steps he will randomly attack a party member with Chef's Knife, which can be an instant kill. If an Aeon is summoned, Don Tonberry will perform Voodoo where he generates a tiny image of the Aeon and stabs it for heavy damage and a chance of Instant Death. Damage for Karma is calculated the following way: : Damage = Character's Kill Count * 100 Don Tonberry will drop armor with any of the following abilities: Silenceproof, Zombieproof, Darkproof, Sleepproof, Poisonproof, Stoneproof, Deathproof, or Slowproof. He will also drop weapons with any of the following abilities: Silencestrike, Zombiestrike, Darkstrike, Sleepstrike, Poisonstrike, Stonestrike, Deathstrike, or Slowstrike. AP Trick To receive high levels of AP for the party, the player should customize their weapons with the Triple Overdrive, Triple AP and Overdrive → AP abilities, and place two characters' Overdrive in Comrade mode, and one character in Stoic mode. While fighting Don Tonberry, the player should cast Haste on everyone and then get Don Tonberry to counter with Karma the character whose Overdrive mode is Stoic, then revive him/her with the other party members and recast haste. The player should repeat this until Don Tonberry is dead or gets too close and the player is forced to flee. When Don Tonberry counters with Karma, the damage will fuel the Overdrive, which will triple and then convert into AP, and at the end of the battle the total AP is also tripled. The AP is received even if the player escapes the battle, or the Overdrive gauge is full. It is possible to go from 0 to 99 Sphere Levels in one battle with three characters using this method; it is only limited by the party's MP and how fast Don Tonberry closes in. The amount of Overdrive received is determine by the amount of damage received which, for Don Tonberry, is the number of monsters a character has killed multiplied by 100. Only the Overdrive > AP ability is needed for this trick, but the other two abilities will boost the amount of obtained AP. The only character that needs to receive damage from Karma is the character whose Overdrive Mode is set to Stoic, meaning one can easily level up a weak character by skipping their turn and having a strong healer and a character who has had a lot of kills to perform the trick. An alternate method is to use weapons with SOS Overdrive and Overdrive → AP, armor with SOS Haste, and Auto-Life. Gallery Related Enemies *Master Tonberry *Tonberry ''Final Fantasy X-2'' *Mega Tonberry *Tonberry Category:Final Fantasy X Enemies de:Don Tombery fr:Don Tomberry/Final Fantasy X it:Don Tomberry (Final Fantasy X)